Mama's Song
by MsSarahAshley
Summary: Stephanie finds a way to make Ellen Plum understand this is her HEA. Song Fic - "Mama's Song" by Carrie Underwood. BABE!


The final details were almost in place. Menus and place cards have just arrived from the printer, flowers have been ordered, and everyone has been fitted into their dresses and tuxedos. Everyone, not just the bride and groom, was on cloud nine. Not Ellen Plum.

She still had it in her mind that her Stephanie belonged with Joe Morelli. She wasn't taking into consideration the fact that Stephanie and Joe haven't been together in almost three years, and Joe was engaged to a nurse at St. Francis Hospital. Ellen just couldn't understand what it was about this man that Stephanie wanted to badly, enough to want to spend the rest of her life with him.

She's never been one to want to go out of her way to be accepted, even by her mother. Stephanie was who she was, and was never ashamed of it. But, it was important for her to know she had her mother's support before her big day. After all, it felt like she was getting married for the first time. Her marriage to The Dick never had her in the clouds. She never had butterflies every time she saw him. This time, she knew it was the real deal. She knew this man loved her more than she could ever have dreamed of.

Driving in her new 2013 black Mercedes Benz GL-Class SUV, one of her wedding presents from her future husband, she popped in Carrie Underwood's new CD. While on her way to the mall to pick up presents for her bridesmaids, Carrie Underwood's song, "Mama's Song" came on. Right then and there, Stephanie knew exactly how to make her mother understand.

At 6:00 o'clock that night, she headed to her parents' house to surprise them for dinner. As soon as she pulled up, Grandma Mazur and her mother were running to the door. Right away, her mother started running her mouth.

"Stephanie, I thought you weren't coming around these next couple week. What, with all the things you have left to do. You know, if you let me do more of the planning everything would have been done already. I don't know why…"

"Believe it or not, Mother, I've enjoyed every single second of my wedding planning. Sure, I've been stressed beyond belief at certain moments. But, every time I start getting overwhelmed, I just keep remembering what the final results are going to be, and all the worry and stress is gone."

"I still just don't understand what he has that Joseph didn't", Ellen stated matter of factly.

"Joe is a great guy, but not my great guy. I need more than someone to love me. I need someone to accept me, to help me when I fall and not berate me. Someone who unconditionally accepts all that I am without thinking twice. I found that, Mom. I found that and so much more." Stephanie could only hope what she had planned for her mother would work.

After dinner, Stephanie was helping Ellen clean up the dishes.

"Mom, would you mind taking a drive with me? I want to show you something."

"I suppose that would be alright. Let me check with your father and make sure he's not heading anywhere. You know how we don't like to leave your grandmother home by herself."

After finishing the dishes and making sure Frank Plum wasn't heading off, the ladies climbed into the big SUV and took off. Stephanie wasn't driving anywhere in particular, just needing to get her mother's undivided attention.

"Mom, I want you to listen to a song for me. The words mean more to me than you know, so please, _really_ listen."

"Okay, let hear it."

Softly, the country singer's voice came through the speakers and filled the car with her words:

_Mama you taught me to do the right things  
So now you have to let your baby fly  
You've given me everything that I will need  
To make it through this crazy thing called life_

_And I know you've watched me grow up  
And only want what's best for me  
And I think I've found the answer to your prayers_

_And he is good, so good  
He treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good  
He makes promises he keeps  
No, he's never gonna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don' t you worry about me_

_Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me  
Giving me away is not goodbye  
As you watch me walk down to my future  
I hope tears of joy are in your eyes_

_'Cause he is good, so good  
And he treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good  
He makes promises he keeps  
No, he's never gonna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me_

_And when I watch my baby grow up  
I'll only want what's best for her  
And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers  
And that she'll say_

_He is good, so good  
And he treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good  
He makes promises he keeps  
No, he's never gonna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't worry about me_

_Mama, don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me_

As the song ended, Stephanie looked over at her mom. She'd been avoiding her eyes thing whole time. When she saw her eyes, they were filled with tears, falling down her face. Instantly, Stephanie's eyes were filled with tears as well. They had stopped at the park just down the street, and were still sitting in the car.

"You really do love him, don't you?" her mother asked.

"More than I'll ever be able to put in words", Stephanie replied.

"And he'll be good to you?"

"Forever and more. I've never trusted someone like I do him. I'll put my life in his hands every day, and be forever confident that I'll see the next."

"I hope so. All I've ever wanted is your happiness, dear. I guess I've never really given him the chance he deserves. I've seen how happy he's made you. You and Joseph were like "Burg" royalty. I guess I just wasn't ready to give that up. I promise I'll make a more conscious effort to accept him. As long as you're happy, I couldn't ask for more."

At this point, Stephanie was sobbing. "He makes me happier than I've ever been in my life, Mom."  
With a final hug, Stephanie started the SUV and headed back to her parents' house.

Two weeks later, everyone was gathered in the church. Soft piano music played as guests took their seats. All the women on the Plum side were sweating. Not because of the heat of the A/C-less church, but because of the endless sea of insanely muscular men in perfectly fitted black suits and tuxedos. The most gorgeous of all, standing up front, in a tailor made Tom Ford tuxedo. Tank, Lester, and his brother, Eduardo, were standing next to him, looking yummy themselves.

One by one, the bridesmaids made their way down. First was Lula, looking completely elegant in a strapless, floor length, peach gown. Next was Connie, the strapless dress making her already envious chest look even better. Last was Mary Lou, looking nothing like the soccer mom she was. She could see Lenny's eyes in the crowd stripping her down already.

"Here Comes the Bride" started playing, and everyone stood. As she walked down the aisle, she could see her groom take a sharp breath. Her dress was a beautiful strapless mermaid gown, with intricate beading through the front panel. Her mother and father were one either side of her as she reached the front. Turning to her mother, she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, my sweet girl. Today's your day, and don't forget it. I love you both very, very much."

"I love you too, Mom."

Then, she turned to her father, who had tears in his eyes already.

"I'm so proud of you, Pumpkin. You make a beautiful bride."

"I love you, Daddy."

With that, her father handed her off to her so-soon-to-be husband. They exchanged rings and vows, and before they knew it, they were announced husband and wife. When given permission to kiss the bride, he kissed her with a passion worthy of a lifetime. Stephanie felt her knees buckle, but luckily, he was there to recover and dramatically dipped her, resulting in hoots and hollers from the crowd.

They danced the night away at the reception, until the early hours of the morning. When it was finally time to leave, she was escorted to an awaiting Rolls Royce Phantom stretch limousine. At first, she thought they were heading home, but was surprised when they arrived on the tarmac at Newark Airport. They boarded a plane, and headed off to destinations unknown.

As they started to descend, all she could see was blue water for miles. They arrived in a bright, open airport terminal, quickly retrieved their bags (which was surprising since she never even packed a bag), and headed out to an awaiting speed boat. After driving for about twenty minutes, they arrived at a beautiful resort. It was only then Stephanie finally realized where she was. She was at the Four Seasons Hotel in Maldives. After check in, they were escorted to their bungalow, complete with a pool and lots of open air and sunshine.

While enjoying the view, strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"You're everything I've dreamed of. There will never be another day where you have to wonder if you're loved, if you're cared about, if you're safe. Every day, I'll strive to be the only man you'll ever need. I will never let you down. I love you, Mrs. Manoso."

She turned around, tears pouring out of both of their eyes. She lightly kissed his tears away.

"I could have never imagined having anyone in my life like you. Lucky doesn't even come close to how I feel knowing you love me. I love you, forever and more, Mr. Manoso."

Even though she may have waited over thirty years for this day to come, she knew it was worth every minute she waited. She finally had her happily ever after. Who needs Prince Charming when you can have Batman, anyway?


End file.
